


How Did We Get Here

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, MSR, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, eventually, i feel like that just needed to be in the tags, i love gillian anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: Scully wakes up one morning in a strange hotel room with no memory of what happened to her at all. Mulder helps Scully pick up the pieces and figure out what happened to her. Eventually MSR





	1. Chapter 1

_Ring-ring._

_Ring-ring._

The piercing sound filled the room awakening Scully from her deep dreamless sleep. “Ugh,” she groaned while reaching for her phone. Her head throbbed and all her muscles protested her every move.

“Scully,” she said her voice sounding horse, and her words burning her dry throat.

“Scully, I have been trying to get ahold of you all morning! Where the hell are you?” Mulder barked.

Scully opened her eyes are looked around the room. She was suddenly very confused. What the fuck? Where was she? She didn’t recognize anything around her.

“I…..I don’t know,” she stuttered as she rubbed her aching head.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Mulder asked his voice showing more than a hint of irritation.

Scully sat up in the large bed. The soft pure white comforter that covered her body fell to her lap as she sat upright. She felt the cold air on her chest and suddenly realized she didn’t have a shirt on.

“What the hell?” Sully asked aloud.

Mulder was saying more words into the phone but Scully didn’t understand one of them. She threw the blanket completely off of her small frame.

“Oh god” she muttered. Scully brought her hand up to her mouth, “oh god” she repeated.

Mulder continued to talk, “What is happening Scully?”

“Oh god Mulder, there is so much blood,” Scully’s voice was barely above a whisper. Scully tried to get up but her weak legs couldn’t hold her and she came tumbling back down to the ground.

“Blood! Scully, what happened? Is it your blood? Are you okay?” Mulder frantically asked needing to know what was happening to Scully, his Scully.

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” she repeated herself a few times then he heard her vomiting.

“Scully?!?”

No answer.

“Dana, are you hurt?” Mulder asked in a soft helpless voice. He wanted to get to her as fast as he could, Mulder needed to see her, to see if she was okay.

Scully picked up the phone again. She sat on the bathroom floor huddling near the toilet as tears streamed down her hot face.  Scully didn’t notice the tears start but by now her body was shaking in violent sobs.

“Mulder, help me please,” Dana pleaded.

“Dana, just tell me where you are and I’ll be there.” His voice was full of worry. He had never heard Scully be so openly upset before and it scared the hell out of him.

Scully ran her hands through her hair squeezing her eyes shut trying to relieve some of this damn pain in her head, but to no avail.

“I don’t know where I am. I don’t know how I got here. Oh god….” Scully’s voice trailed off.

“It’s okay, Dana, I can just trace your call,” Mulder tried to reassure her but in reality he was probably more panicked than she was.

“Alright,” she sobbed.

There was a brief silence, while they waited for the call to trace. Mulder could hear Scully’s muffled cries and was slowing killing him listening to her in that much pain. He was not going to make it that much longer. He needed her, needed to comfort her, more than she needed to be comforted.

“Okay, Dana, you’re at the Washington Suite Hotel. I’m on my way right now. Do you know where in the hotel you are?” he spoke in such a soft matter as if speaking to an abused child.

“Hang on,” she whimpered.

Dana pulled herself up onto her feet feeling less shaky this time but still needing to hold onto the wall for support. She slowly made her way to the door. She lightly grasped the handle before coming to the realization that she was completely naked. She whimpered and looked around the room for her cloths. There was no sign of them anywhere. Scully reached for the closet door in front of her and relief flooded her body when her eyes laid on the robe hanging inside. She quickly wrapped in around herself feeling ashamed of her naked form, even though she was alone.

Scully opened the door and read the number aloud to Mulder.

“Please stay on the line Scully,” Mulder almost begged her. He sounded so desperate Scully knew she didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Although they were still on the line, neither of them talked, they didn’t need to.

When Mulder entered the Hotel he said, “I am here Scully,” but still didn’t hang up. He couldn’t lose contact with her, even if it was just for a second only long enough for him to walk up a flight of stairs and find her room.

Mulder softly rapped on the door two times. Scully opened the door for him, letting him into the room. Mulder was taken aback by the scene before him. The room was a mess, to say the least. It was a decent sized room with a large kind sized bed in the middle. The pure white bead sheets were stained with bright red blood streaks and the comforter was thrown almost off the bed completely. The lamp on the bed side was thrown off and broken in several places. The rest of the room was in a general sense of disorder. The pillows from the couch were tosses haphazardly around the room and there were a few broken glasses.

But the sight that really worried him was the tiny woman in front of him.  She sure didn’t look like his Scully. Her eyes were sunken in and surrounded by large dark circles. Her usually neat hair was disheveled. She was wearing nothing but a white robe and he could see a small line of blood slowly dripping down her leg. Fresh purple hand shaped bruises were peeking out of the sleeves on her robe.  

Mulders fist tightly clenched, he knew that when he found out who did this to his Scully he was going to kill them.

Mulder engulfed Scully’s small form into a tight embrace. She wrapped her small arms around him and began to cry again. His arms was always the only place she felt safe.

“I don’t remember what happened, why can’t I remember what happened to me?” Scully wondered in a childlike voice.

“It’s okay honey. We are going to figure this out, together,” Mulder promised.

Mulder didn’t notice that he called Scully honey, but that detail didn’t slip past her. A small faint grin grew on Scully tear stricken face as she held Mulder’s strong body closer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Scully,” Mulder said just above a whisper pausing briefly only to take in the scent of her hair, “I need to take you to the hospital.”

Mulder could feel Scully’s body tense under his grasp, “Mulder, I….”

Mulder cut her off, “Scully, it is the only way. I know you’re a doctor and can take care of yourself. I know that you’re strong enough to deal with this on your own. I know you, Scully. But it is the only way. If you don’t go then you could be damaging evidence. It’s the only way to know what really happened here last night. And the blood Scully, there is so much blood,” by the end Mulder barley spoke above a whisper. He could feel some of his own tears start to fall down his face landing in her crimson red hair. Mulder still could not process the fact that someone had hurt Scully, the thoughts of what could have happened in this very room made him ill.

“Fine Mulder,” was all Scully managed to say. She couldn’t argue with him. He was right. Although Scully was almost psychically trembling with fear she knew this was the only way to find out what had happened to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Scully sat alone in her hospital bed tracing the bruise on her left wrist with her right fingers. Dana wished Mulder was with her right now. She ached having to be separated from him. She needed to fell the comfort of his hand within hers.

Scully remembered walking into the hospital. When asked what was wrong, Scully told the nurse her situation. The nurse shooed her away into a hospital room away from Mulder. Mulder didn’t push the issue, deciding maybe it was best to give Scully her privacy. This was new territory for him, he wasn’t sure what Scully’s boundaries were and how much she wanted him to know.

The doctor’s harsh knock on the door snapping Scully out of her thoughts.

“Hello, Ms. Scully, I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” she said with a kind smile.

“Hello,” Scully greeted.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look and Scully softly spoke, “Just tell me, no need to sugar coat it. I need to know what happened.” There was no time for small talk or dancing around the issue. Scully needed to know if her worst fears were being realized. What had happened in that room? Dana prayed that this was all a set up and the doctor would find nothing, no signs of sexual trauma or anything wrong with her what so ever. However, as soon as the doctor started speaking she realized her prayers had not been answered.  

“Okay then,” the doctor began “As suspected, you were raped Ms. Scully. I’m sorry.” The doctor paused for a second and look down at Scully. Scully only slightly flinched. The doctor was not even sure if Scully was listening to her.

“We found evidence of vaginal and anal penetration, however, there was no semen present. In your blood stream we found traces of Rohypnol. This would explain the memory loss, headache, and dizziness. If you decided to press charges we have your rape kit all ready to send to the police.”

Scully zoned out for a minute. It felt like the room was spinning. She was hearing the doctors’ words but they didn’t seem like they could be about her. There was no way. It sounded just another case, but it wasn’t. The doctor was talking about her. Her rape.

Scully realized the doctor was still talking, “You have significant tearing and I will have to preform quick procedure to fix. Just a couple stiches nothing to worry about, it’s normal.”

Scully couldn’t hold back a chuckle after that. “It’s normal.” How could the doctor honestly think that? None of this was normal. She was drugged and brutally raped, so much so that she needed to get a procedure to fix her. But Dana didn’t feel like she was ever going to be fixed.

“Could you have my partner, Agent Mulder, come in if he’s still in the waiting room?” Scully asked.

“Of course,” the doctor said and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Mulder walked in to the room. Scully was slightly surprised that he was still there. She knew that he wouldn’t want to leave her side, but a rape examine took hours. Knowing that he stayed and waited for her brought a smile, ever so small, to Dana’s lips.

Mulder sat down in the chair right next to Dana’s bed. He reached over and put his hand in hers and they stared at each other for a second. They were always able to communicate with their eyes. Their eyes always saying more to each other than any words ever could.

“You’re going to be fine, we are going to get through this together,” his eyes told her.

“Mulder, it’s time to call Skinner. We need to tell him what’s happened and I want to get the son of a bitch you did this to me and make him pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have some action and we will find out some more about what happened before Scully blacked out. 
> 
> Please comment I love to hear what you guys think! I really want to do this story justice for all my fellow sexual assault survivors. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick note, everything in italics is a flashback. Enjoy!

Scully walked out of the hospital bathroom with some fresh cloths Mulder brought her from her apartment.

“Alright, you ready to go home?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah,” Scully answered quietly.

The ride home was silent. The pair had never experienced such a long moment of awkward silence. They had always been so comfortable with each other and in turn had always felt comfort sitting near each other even in silence. But this time was different, Mulder driven by his fear of upsetting Scully kept his mouth shut, and Scully was lost in her own thought.

“It was Stewart. It had to be fucking Stewart. Mulder will never forgive me,” Scully thought to herself, “I was so stupid. I bet I lead him on. I can’t remember most of the night we had together. I bet I said something to make him think I wanted it.”

“Here we are,” Mulder said interrupting Scully’s thoughts.

Mulder walked Scully to her apartment and stepped inside.

“Mulder it was really sweet of you to drive me home and all but you don’t need to stay here with me,” Scully stated sounding a little ruder than she meant.

“Scully please let me stay. I just want to make sure you’re fine,” Mulder almost begged. Leaving her alone when he could only imagine the thoughts going through her head scared him.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine, Mulder?” Scully practically yelled.

“I don’t know, maybe because you were raped a couple days ago!” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.  

“Mulder,” Scully yelled then was silent for a second and began again this time in a much softer voice, “Mulder, I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything. I just woke up and all of a sudden I realized this horrible thing happened to me. I don’t remember it happening. I don’t feel like it actually happened to me. I know I was raped but I don’t feel like I have the right… I don’t have the right to act like I do remember, like I even know what happened to me.”

Scully’s words physically hurt Mulder. She looked so sad and so confused. He wanted, no needed to do something to make it all better. When she was in pain, it hurt him a million times worse than when he himself was. Scully was trying to process what had happened to her but she was telling herself she didn’t have anything to process.

“Yes, but Scully it still did happen. You still have to deal with it.” Mulder tried to reason.

“No, no I don’t. I don’t have to deal with it, not like other survivors of rape! You don’t get it. I don’t remember being raped! Someone raped me and I can’t even remember! It’s like nothing happened.” Scully started screaming at him, but whispered her last words. She was angry and so confused. Scully was so mad at Mulder but didn’t feel that she had the right to be.

That didn’t stop her.

“Mulder, I need you to leave now. Let me be by myself,” she told him.

Mulder looked at the hot angry expression on her face and knew she wasn’t messing around. Mulder was willing to oblige her if that’s what she really wanted. He was not going to make her do something she didn’t want to, especially not now. She needed to feel like she was in control, even if it broke his heart to leave.

“Call me for any reason, if you need anything or just want someone to sit with,” Mulder told her his voice almost as low as a whisper.

When Mulder closed the door behind him Scully broke down into tears. She just started uncontrollably sobbing and fell down to the floor. It was an ugly cry, she was releasing all her built up frustration from the last couple days.

Scully wanted nothing more to be comforted by Mulder but when she was with him she couldn’t help but be so angry at him and then angry at herself, for being angry at him. Part of herself blamed him for what happened and the other part of herself hated her for thinking such a thing.

The last thing Scully remembered was being on a date. Her mother had been harassing her to go on a date with a guy from church, Stewart Waterson. After months of her mother bothering her, Scully finally caved. She knew her mom wanted nothing more than for her to get married and start having babies. Scully didn’t want to do that with anyone, besides Fox William Mulder.

About a year before, Scully had realized that she was in love with her partner. It hurt her to be with him every day but not really be with him. They were best friends and Scully always had a small hope they would be together one day. However, she also had a fear that they never would.

So one day she decided “What the hell” and went on a date with Stewart, the good catholic boy from church. She thought what’s the worst that can happen? Maybe she would have fun and if not she could still get a free meal out of it. But maybe he would make Mulder jealous, that could be fun.

Then she woke the next morning in a hotel room, naked, lying in a pool of her own blood, drugged, and raped.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Damn and you’ve only had one glass of wine. I might even get lucky tonight,” he smirked._

_“I wouldn’t count on it,” she chuckled._

At the time it felt like playful banter, they were on a date after all. Scully was not going to let him get away with this. She didn’t need Mulder to help her, she could deal with this on her own. Scully grabbed her gun from her dresser and headed out the door. She knew where he lived, what was she waiting for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Scully knew she was kicking down the door to Stewart Waterson’s house. He was sitting on his couch watching football and sprang to his feet when she walked in. Scully pointed her gun at his face and he flew his arms up in surrender.

“Don’t shot me! Please!” he pleaded.

“What did you do to me you son of a bitch?!?” Scully spat at Stewart as she threw his body against the wall. She had him pinned up against the wall with one arm and her gun pointed in his face with the other.

“What? I didn’t do anything! You’re crazy!” He screamed at her.

“Stop lying to me. I know it was you, scum bag!” Scully pushed the gun into his face harder.

“Stop! Please!” he yelled in protest.

_“Stop! Please!” Scully begged as the dark figure leaned over her pushing her small body down into the mattress._

“Damn you!” Scully screamed as she shook her head at the memory. She tried to focus on the man’s face and his voice. Her efforts had no effect. All she say was a dark figure looming over her. She wanted so desperately to identify, but she didn’t need to see his face. Or at least that’s what she told herself.  It has to be Stewart. “I was with him. That’s the last thing I remember. He’s the only logical conclusion.” She told herself.

Scully released her hold on Stewart and took a couple steps back. Pain surged through her head. She rubbed her temples and pointed to gun away from him.

“You will pay for this,” Scully spat at him then turned and quickly left his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Tell me what you like, what you don't like. I love your comments! They make me feel so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write! Life is just so busy! Thank you so much for reading this story!

“Agent Scully’s here.”

“Ah yes, send her in please,” Walter Skinner informed his secretary.

“Good morning, Sir” Scully said while walking into the room. Her hands were nervously sweating and she balled them into fists to keep them occupied.

“I don’t know if, I’d call it good Agent Scully,” Skinner replied. Although his words seemed harsh, he spoke in a tone that made her feel like she wasn’t in trouble.

“I am not sure I know what you mean, sir.”

“Well this morning I have been informed that you broke an apartment belonging to a man by the name of,” Skinner paused for a moment looking down at the paper on his desk in order to read the name aloud. “Stewart Waterson. Then proceeded to assault him and threaten his life. Is this correct Agent?”

There was no point in denying it now, “Yes, Sir.”

Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. He placed them back on his face then looked Scully directly in the eyes. “Scully, would this have anything to do with the events of September 3rd?”

Scully looked away from his prying eyes into the ground. “Yes, Sir,” Scully paused for a second, very uncomfortable with the situation, “I have reason to believe he is responsible.”

Skinner shook his head slightly in a disapproving fashion. “I cannot say that I blame you then. However, your behavior is unacceptable. You are very lucky this man is not going to press charges.” Skinner gave Scully a stern look to show his seriousness, “I am very sorry to hear about what happened last week, take as much time as you need.”

“No sir, that won’t be need. I am fine, really,” Scully tried to reassure him. “I am not weak,” is what she really meant.

“It wasn’t an option, Agent.” Skinner gave Scully a stern look telling her she was not going to win this argument.

 “Thank you, Sir” Scully said and walked out of his office, head down in defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Scully stormed into the basement and picked up her coat as quickly as possible. She did not want to make a big deal about this, “just grab your coat and go,” she told herself. However, she knew this would be impossible. Mulder would never let her get off that easy.

“Scully what happened? Where are you going?” Mulder asked full of concern.

“I’m leaving.”

“What do you mean leaving? Where? When are you coming back?” Mulder pried.

Scully sighed then looked up at Mulders eyes. They were so full of care, of love, she couldn’t handle it. She immediately looked down, averting his gaze. “I am taking a couple days off. I’m fine, it’s not my idea. I am only doing it because Skinner is forcing me to.”

Mulder was relieved that she wasn’t coming back to work so soon, but deeply worried about her being alone for so long. “I…ah…I could take a couple days off. I have enough vacation time to take a year off. That way you wouldn’t have to be alone.” Mulder nervously suggested. He was never nervous around Scully before, but he couldn’t let her shut him out this time.

“That’s okay, Mulder. I will be fine, I am fine, really” Scully tried to play it off like it was nothing but secretly her heart fluttered. The thought of spending the next couple days wrapped in Mulders arms sounded perfect, just perfect.

“Scully,” Mulder whispers to look placing his hand on her chin bringing her face up to look him in the eyes. His eyes are so full of emotion, so full of want. Want to be with her, to comfort her. “Please.”

He always knew how to talk her into doing things. She just couldn’t say no to him when looking into those eyes.

“Mulder, I messed up. I made a mistake, oh god, it’s all my fault,” Scully whispered her voice cracking as she was suddenly overcome with sobs. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and Scully stiffened at first, but relaxed in his embrace. Scully’s initial reaction of discomfort at his touch, deeply hurt him.

They stayed there for a while. Mulder with his arms wrapped around Scully as she took comfort in his presence. No one could ever make her feel safe, like Mulder can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I am just so busy. However, I should be able to update more, for a while at least. I was just accepted to Boston University! So that is exciting, and now I do not to worry about getting into college. Anywho, thank you all so so so much for reading!! I love all you guys, as always please leave kudos and comments, they just make me so happy!

Scully pulled herself away from Mulder and whipped her tears. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms but her fears were too great. Her fear of him thinking that he needed to protect her. Her fear of him no longer treating her as an equal. Most of all, her fear of him seeing her as weak. A weak little girl. The FBI was a boys club, and they never seemed to let her forget she didn’t belong, except for Mulder that is.

“I’m sorry Mulder, I don’t know what came over me. I am fine, I really am,” Scully tried to say but her eyes betrayed her.

“Scully, let’s get out of here. You don’t have to explain yourself to me or say anything really. You just don’t need to be alone now,” Mulder almost begged her. He reached his hand out and caressed the soft warm skin of her cheek. All Mulder wanted to do was to protect and stand by her. He didn’t see her as weak at all. She is the strongest person he has ever met.

“No, I can take care of myself. I will just take a few days off to make Skinner happy and I will be back next week, okay?” Scully tried her best to sound rude or at least annoyed. She had to make sure Mulder knew her answer was no; she did not need a baby sitter.

Scully grabbed her coat and left as fast as she possibly could. She could not risk spending another second in that room. If she did, there would be no telling what she might do. It was hard to be that close to Mulder and not simply melt into his arms.

As Scully walked through the Hoover Building to her car she moved as quickly as possible. The hallway on the ground floor the buzzing with people. While making her way through the crowd someone brushed up against her arm. Scully flinched and all her muscles tensed. She squeezed her eyes shut at the stimulus. She could remember the feeling of hands moving across her body. She could almost feel herself squirm and flinch to move away from the unwanted touch. “Come on, come on! Look at his face, damn it!” Scully thought to herself.

Scully squeezed her eyes shut again to try and bring back the memory. She felt dirty, disgusting, and trapped. Trapped in a way that made her struggle to move. It seemed vaguely familiar to being held down but Scully could not remember anything but fleeting sensations. She needed to remember his face, anything that could help to discover his identity. Instead, all she could remember were the useless feelings that only caused her pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Scully took a deep breath as she exited her car, arriving at her destination. She had been at the hotel less than a week ago, however it looked different. Scully could not put her finger on it but she knew something was not the same. Perhaps it was her who changed.

Scully made her way to the big desk in the front of the room. The hotel was actually very elegant. It did not look like such a place, where horrible things happen. However, that is mostly what she saw with her work at the FBI. It is always the fancy looking places and the seemly normal people that caused the real nightmares.

Reaching into her purse, Scully pulled out the picture of Steward she printed before leaving work.

“Hello, excuse me sir!” She called out to the man who worked the desk. The lobby was pretty much empty aside from the couple on the couch across the large room. The man looked like he was filing paper or doing something similar.

“Can I help you ma’am? Are you here to check in?” he asked politely. The man, flashed Scully a soft smile. He had dark brown, almost black hair and a light mustache. He was wearing a dark red uniform, a casual suit type, with a shiny silver name tag. It sparked in the light and looked out of place in the room. It clashed with the long golden walls and golden chandeliers.

“No, I won’t be checking in. I am actually here to ask you a couple of questions…” Scully read his name tag, “Azar.” As she was talking, she waved her badge to him. When he saw it his posture suddenly straightened and he looked her in the eye, now giving her his full attention. Scully always thought it humorous how her badge had this effect on people. It suddenly made them take her seriously, or almost anyway.

Azar nodded nervously giving Scully the go ahead for her questions.

“Did you work on September third, the night the woman was attacked here?” she questioned while studying his behavior.

He suddenly relaxed and chuckled, “Oh yeah, I thought I recognized you.” Azar smugly spoke then raked his eyes up and down Scully’s body.

Scully suddenly felt very uncomfortable, sure she was used to guys making disgusting comments at her, but this was the first time since the attack. She did her best to hide her discomfort and continue talking, ignoring him.

“Do you remember seeing this man,” Scully held up the picture of Stewart, “with me that night?”

“Him? No, not him. It was a different man.”

“Are you sure? Would you like to take a second look at the picture?” Scully said pushing the picture across the counter closer to Azar.

“No, look lady, I am sure it was a different guy. But hey, no need to get mad at me, or him for that matter! Okay, I know how this works, you ladies wake up and realize you did something you regret so you cry rape. Well, I am not stupid. I saw you all over him that night. You were so drunk, you could barely even walk. There is no way that guy was forcing you to do anything.” Azar spat back at Scully, seeming very annoyed.

Just as Scully was about to rip him a new one, another man came out of a door behind the counter.

He completely ignored Azar and walked right up to Scully, “You’re here because of what happened the other night aren’t you?”

“Yes,” was all Scully said.

“Come with me,” and with that the mysterious man turned around and started walking across the huge lobby.

Scully hesitated and he turned back around, “well, come on.”

She did as she was told and followed the man. He came to a door which lead the two into a small room full of TV screens.

“I found the footage from that night, I thought you might want to see it.” He pressed and couple buttons, then stopped. “You’re her, the girl who was attacked, aren’t you? I have watched this footage so many time, I recognize you. Sadly, though I can only make out your face, not the one of..uh.. the man with you.”

Scully looked down for a second, ashamed. “Yes,” was all she could say her voice barely a whisper.

“I am very sorry.” The man looked up from his chair in front of the screens and made eye contact with Scully. It was then she noticed, it looked like he was about to cry. “I am so very sorry. I am the manager here, part of my job is to take care on complaints. That night a guest called from the room next to yours and reported a noise compliant but also a scream. We get noise complaints very frequently, but since our umm… last incident… it has now become procedure to check on all guests in the room is any suspicious behavior is reported. That night I..uh..I went to your room and knocked on the door. A man answered the door. I told him about the complaint and that it was policy to check on everyone in the room to make sure nothing sketchy was going on. The man kept trying to convince me not to check the room. Finally, he offered me $1,000 to leave and report that nothing was happening. If I only had not been so selfish I would have looked in the room and been able to stop this from happening to you. But you have to understand, my family desperately needs that money,” now the man was in tears. “I will never forgive myself, I am so sorry.”

Scully did not know what to say.

“Can you describe him, to a sketch artist?” Scully asked after a couple of minutes. She needed to catch this guy.

“One of them yes, I didn’t get a good look at the others.”

“Others? There was more than one?” Scully asked her face now flushed and her heart beat rising.

“Yes, there were three of them.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Smoke. Suffocating blinding smoke. It filled her lungs making breathing an even bigger challenge._

_The man said something, something she couldn't make out. Maybe she did hear him then, but now the memory had faded away._

Mulder practically flew out of his car. After what he just saw, he had to get to Scully. Mulder wasn't stupid. He knew what Scully would do as soon as she left the office. What she needed to do.

Skinner might be able to get Scully out of the office, but no one would be able to take her off of her case. Mulder knew she was not going to stop until she discovered what happened that night.

As Mulder ran up the hotel steps, he saw Scully darting out the door not even noticing him. She looked very upset and focused on making a swift quick exit. Mulder ran to her, reaching out to stop her.

As he approached her, Mulder touched her shoulder. She jumped back a look of panic fleeting across her face only for a second. If it was anyone else, the look would have most likely gone unnoticed.

“Scully, what's wrong? Did you find something?” Mulder asked not entirely sure if his words would reach her.

“Mulder, why are you here?” Scully interrogated, avoiding answering his question.

Mulder pretended not to notice she did not answer him and pulled a picture out of his pocket. “After you left the office, this was delivered to me.

Scully’s eyes widened as Mulder handed her the Polaroid from his pocket. It showed her unconscious on the white sheets from the hotel room.

“Turn it over,” Mulder gestured.

Scully flipped the picture over, there was writing on the back. It was in cursive and written with very nice penmanship. Without reading it, the letter looked kind. Like the author of the note look time to write each letter with care.

I told you once. to leave. this. alone. and stop the investigations. I’m sorry I was not clear, hopefully my gift to. you. will help. you understand.

“Who the hell gave this to you?’ Scully yelled back at him.

“It came in the mail, just like this, no envelope or anything. I check before I left. Whoever dropped it off was good. They did not look into the camera’s once and wore gloves. I'm sorry Scully, I wish I had better new. But with this note, it can only be one person,” Mulder stated pointing to the picture.

Scully mind was racing. She was unbelievably embarrassed that Mulder had seen the picture in the first place. But the message. If it was them, well who was she kidding it had to be them, If it was really them she knew there was no hope of justice. No hope of legal punishment. They were untouchable.

Scully was so lost in her thoughts, she did not even notice when a woman walking down the street ran into her, bumping her shoulder.

“I’m sorry ma’am!” she apologized while walking away.

The woman reeked of cigarettes, the smell suddenly overtaking Scully’s mind.

_The smoke was so close to her face. She let out a deep breath to try and clear some of the smoke to allow a breath of clean air._

_The man leaned over her and blew more smoke into her face. This caused Scully to erupt into a coughing fit. She heard him laugh at her in response._

_“Do you think Mulder will like my present?” the man whispered into her ear._

_He walked away from her limp form and whispered something to the other men before leaving. She could not make out what he said, but she took the opportunity to try and escape._

_Scully’s plan was simple. Run._

_She lifted herself off of the bed into the cold floor. However, he weight proved too much, as she toppled over and fell straight to the floor._

_She could hear laughing, as the man with the cigarette left the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys all had wonderful holidays. Thank you so much for sticking around this long. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciate!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I love all my readers so much! Please comment and let me know if you like the story or do not like it and let me know if you want me to continue it. I have lots of ideas for this so tell me if you're interested or not.


End file.
